The Quarian
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: Tali X OC. The story of a quarian who's served under Shepard since the begining. I know the summary sucks but give the fic a chance.


Alain sat alone in the observation deck of the Normandy as the ship moved closer to the Omega 4 relay. He quickly thought back to how he joined the alliance, and then cerberus

* * *

(this next part is a flashback)

"Next" the recruiter said as he stamped another man's papers.

Alain walked up to the table.

"name" the reqruiter asked

"Alain"

"Age"

"20"

"...Race" the recruiter asked, noting Alain's slight accent.

"Quarian"

"Ah, so we have a suit rat here.." the recruiter said arrogently

Alain grabbed the man by the throat and made the recruiter look at his face "Do you see a mask or a suit on me, I may be quarian but my father was human, he is also an admiral in your damned alliance, so shut the hell up and stamp my papers"

The recruiter took a breath as he stamped the papers below him "...y-your commanding officer will be here soon...there he is now" he said pointing to a man, tanned skin, for the most part he was clean shaven, looked like a vet but you couldnt truly tell.

The commander looked at the new data he had just received "Liutenant Alain, Im commander Shepard, welcome to the Normandy, can you handle a gun" Shepard asked.

"you bet your ass i can" Alain replied as he slapped a clip into his pistol.

Before Shepard could reply shots rang out and a quarian ran through the embassy doors, she had been shot but not fataly, she started begging a turian clerk for help.

The turian only pushed her away and threatend her.

"Hey, turian! this girls been shot and your just going to send her away like that" Alain shouted as he moved closer to the injured quarian and the clerk.

"Wait...i know you..." the quarian stated as she slowly lost conciousness

"...Tali?" Alain asked as he caught her "shit, commander!"

Shepard made his way over to Alain "I'll get her to saftey liutenant, take care of her attackers" Shepard staded as he grabbed Tali and moved to the side.

Two assassins stood in front of Alain who charged at them, dodging one of their attacks and stabbing the leader as he passed causing the other assassin to charge only to be shot dead by arriving C-Sec officers.

Alain made his way to Shepard and helped him get Tali to saftey.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Alain sighed...he had followed Shepard from the begining, against every enemy, alongside every ally...but for once he was worried, for himself, for the saftey of his friends.

He stood and went to the CIC to find Tali, their relationship had grown over the last 2 years, they were able to call themselves more than friends, lovers would be a better term.

Once there he was greeted by no one, it was as if the ship was empty of everyone but him, he found peace in this quiet so he went to his room and took this time to ready his weapons and armor.

Tali slowly walked into the room and embraced her lover "...i wanted to stay with you tonight...in case..you know..."

Alain smiled slightly before putting his pistol down "yes...lets make the most of the time we have..." he said with a sigh and removed Tali's mask, embracing her in a kiss and lying back on his bed.

* * *

Alain stood alone in a room filled with pods, inside were the crew of the Normandy, his friends, all of which looking at him before they all screamed, begging him for help that he could not offer. He covered his eyes as he watched his friends slowly turn to liquid and die, only to reappear as husks and attack him, causing him to scream and force himself awake from the hellish nightmare.

He slowly looked around and took a few breaths before he felt Tali's hand on his back "...It's ok...we'll get through this Alain"

Alain suddenly felt bad knowing he had woken her but the feeling was errased when Joker's voice cracked over the intercom "approaching the omega 4 relay...get ready"

Tali stood and gave Alain a smile before putting her mask back on, "I'll see you in a bit" she said and walked out the door.

Alain looked to his armor and slowly put it on before holstering his two pistols, sheathing his large boot knife, and gripping his assault rifle before joining shepard on the bridge.

"Let's get this done" Alain stated as the Normandy flew into the orbit of the omega 4 relay and to the final leap to putting an end to the collectors.

* * *

A/N: As you can see I AU'd parts of the plot but im not going to change too much of the main story from here on out except for adding Alain in some major parts, oh and for anyone who's curious, Alain is a quarian but his father was human, meaning he has a human immune system.


End file.
